


The Wrong Side of Heaven

by Hawkriver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, ill edit all this as shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkriver/pseuds/Hawkriver
Summary: You're an older trainer just coming to Alola from the Galar region. Kukui has convinced you to take the island challenge and now you're wrapped up pretending to be a hero when you're really just an asshole who's got major hots for the local gang leader.Let's be honest, this isn't my best work. I'm kind of just throwing this together in my spare time.Your team: Raichu (Alolan), Lycanroc (Midday), Dreepy, Vaporeon, Talonflame, Decidueye
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Wrong Side of Heaven

It hadn’t been long since you moved to Alola, but you’d settled in nicely, even making a pretty good name for yourself as a promising island challenger. Maybe you were a little old to be joining in on the challenges at 21, but Professor Kukui swore no one would bat an eye. That’s how you managed to get wrapped up in all this Team Skull business. If you were honest, you really didn’t give a shit what this team was doing as long as they left your own pokémon alone- not that you’d allow them to get anywhere near close enough to get them. Even so, here you were, walking up into Malie Garden to find the professor facing off with two Team Skull grunts. You stop a few feet behind Kukui when a rough voice cuts through the air, causing the grunts to step aside in shock to make way for the new addition to the growing party of people. You couldn’t really see who it was due to Kukui being in your way, but you could see a messy tuft of white hair just over the professor’s hat.

Your curiosity got the best of you and you stepped around to get a view of the man that had appeared. You completely stopped listening to the conversation the two were having the second he came into view. The first thing you noticed was the snow white hair with the black undercut, then it was his sharp grey eyes that hit you, ringed by dark circles that made it clear this man hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in years. Next came his lips that were curled up in such an arrogant smirk that made your insides warm up instantly. This had to be the absolute hottest man you’d seen on the planet. What was his name again? You were sure you’d heard someone call him Guzma. What a strange name… but it suited him.

Suddenly you were ripped from your stupor as the professor walked over to you and asked a question. “H-huh? Oh, uh, yeah…” You stutter out, not even registering what you’d been asked. You hoped yes was the right answer.

“So, you’re one of the kids on his island challenge? You don’t look like Hala’s grandson.” Guzma said in a rough, husky voice, looking you up and down as if he was ready to pounce on you and eat you whole. You totally wanted him to. Before you could answer, Professor Kukui introduced you in your stead, kind of pissing you off a little bit.

“This here’s Y/N. She just moved to Alola recently. Discovery! New Experiences! Adventure! She’s loving every minute of it! Y/N and her Raichu can unleash some real powerful moves. So, if you think you’re the strongest trainer on these islands, Guzma, why don’t you battle her?” He said, seeming way to confident in your abilities. Now, you were not weak by any means, but you didn’t know just how strong this gang leader was and you couldn’t imagine the embarrassment if you were beaten.

“Tch! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up! You’ve got a Z-Ring, huh, kid? Why even bother with the island challenge? What’s the point of it?” He asked, sounding pretty pissed, but somehow making you feel hotter than before. He was really something when he was mad. You swallowed thickly, not really sure of what you were going to say now that it was actually your turn to talk. For some reason looking at him and being talked to directly. You reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, glancing from Kukui back to Guzma.

“Honestly, Professor Kukui suggested it and I figured it was a good way to explore.” You said finally, seeming to amuse the Team Skull leader with your answer.

“Ha! That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard. You know you can explore without taking on these stupid trials, right?” You blushed a bit, feeling kind of dumb now that he’d said that. The actual last thing you wanted to do was look fucking stupid in front of the man you’d likely masturbate to from now until death. “Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I’ll destroy you. But first, I’ll destroy everything you care for. Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form- it’s your boy Guzma!” Before you knew it, you found yourself in a pokémon battle with Guzma… who was crouching down and throwing out his Golisopod in probably the sexiest battling style you’d seen in your life.

You smacked yourself mentally, knowing you needed to get out of this smitten haze and fucking act right or you’d never win. Shaking your head a bit, you reached for your first pokémon and threw her out. Your Raichu gave a soft cry and upon seeing the battle ahead took a defensive stance. The battle wasn’t a particularly long one, but he definitely was challenging for a man with two pokémon. You called back your pokémon with a smug little smirk, crossing your arms in a show of pride. “I see. Great work… I guess.” Guzma said, obviously mad and getting angrier by the second. Within no time, his hands were tugging roughly at his hair in a fit of anger and frustration. “Guzma!!! What is wrong with you?! Now’s the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!” He took a deep breath and put his hands down at his waist again, his striking eyes landing once more on you. “It was Y/N, right? I’ll remember you… as someone I’ll be happy to beat down anytime!” With that, he was stalking away, right between you and the professor. As he passed, his arm brushed against yours, making your breath catch a little.

The grunts came forward, then, and spoke, but you weren’t listening. You were too busy stewing on the last words said to you by the leader. He said he’d remember you, which was definitely a plus in your eyes, but you weren’t sure if the remembrance was a negative one or a positive one. Soon enough, the grunts were gone as well and you shook your head again, turning to Kukui while he was praising you. You gave him a proud smile and took the Z-Crystal for your Decidueye. Naturally, before you could make your escape to relieve yourself of the unholy thoughts running through your head, more fucking people showed up. No, they were your friends, you shouldn’t get too annoyed right now. When they finally let you go about your own business, you made your way very quickly to the nearest Pokémon Center to rent out a traveler’s room so you could be alone.


End file.
